St Paul's University
by OnTheFence
Summary: Bella Swan is attending university and has a perfect relationship with Alec Volterra. But things get complicated when Bella's ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen shows up.
1. Chapter 1

St Paul's University

Chapter One

As Bella Swan walked across the grass at St Paul's University she could not help but think of the drastic changes that she had gone through in the last two years of her life. She had moved out of her parent's house to attend university and was no living on campus and was in her sophomore year. She now hung out with the kind of people that were the complete opposite of the people that she hung out with in high school. Her high school friends were the smart, silent type and were all really nice people but no one besides them knew it because everyone else was too intimidated to talk to them. Bella and her three friends Jessica, Angela and Lauren were the four most beautiful girls in the school, but they themselves did not believe it because they never went on dates. Bella's friends at university were people who partied every weekend and were very popular. Bella changed so drastically because of her boyfriend Alec Volterra; he had convinced her to have more fun. So she listened to him and was now among the popular kids on campus. Bella and Alec have been together ever since she was a freshman and he was a junior. Now Bella was a sophomore and Alec was a senior and Bella was worried about what would happen to them when Alec graduated. Bella had finally reached the spot where she was heading, which was a group of benches where Alec and Bella's friends always hung out.

"Hello Bella." Alec patted the space beside him, motioning for her to sit beside him.

"Hello hunn." Bella sat down next to Alec and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I haven't seen you in more than six hours and all I get is a peck." Alec whined.

"Okay fine." Bella obliged Alec and kissed him for longer this time.

"Now that's better." Alec wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and pulled her body close to his.

"Hey Bella, are you gonna go to the Alpha Gamma Delta party tonight?" Alec's twin sister Jane, who was also Bella's friend asked.

"Can't you only go to those if you belong to a fraternity or sorority?" Bella questioned, "And I don't belong to any of those and neither does anyone else sitting here."

"Well I know that." Jane replied.

"No one you know belongs to one, not you boyfriend Demetri, me, Alec, or Alec's friend Felix. So how are you planning to go to this party?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I don't know anyone who belongs to one, but you do."

"Oh no Jane, I don't wanna have to ask the Cullens."

"Come on Bella please, please, please." Jane begged, "Besides you don't have to ask him you could ask your roommate Alice."

"But the party is at his house, so I'm gonna have to see him anyways." Bella informed Jane.

"Who's this mysterious "him" that we're talking about?" Alec asked.

"Remember I told you about the guy that I dated first semester last year, who I slept with and then he broke up with me." Bella explained, "Well he's my roommate Alice's brother Edward."

"Come on Bella please ask Alice, she can sure get us in because she's in a sorority and both of her brother are in a fraternity and so is her boyfriend Jasper and her brother's girlfriend Rosalie is also in a sorority. They're like Greek row royalty, please Bella I really wanna go to this party." Jane begged again.

"Fine I'll ask Alice is she can get us in." Bella knew that Jane wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, so she might as well agree, "So how many people am I asking Alice to get in?"

"Well Demetri and I are definitely going." Jane announced.

"And I'm going too, I wanna keep an eye on this Edward Cullen." Alec said.

"Alec he probably doesn't even remember me, it was over a year ago. And even id he does who cares I'm in love with you not him." Bella wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and started making out with him to prove her point.

"Lets continue this conversation up in my room." Alec moved to kiss Bella's neck.

Bella grabbed Alec's hand, pulled him off the bench and started off in the direction of his dorm room.

"Don't forget protection." Jane yelled after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that night when Bella was studying in her room Alice walked in with lots of shopping bags on her arms.

"Did you really need more clothes, your closet and drawers are already overstuffed." Bella got off her bed to look at what Alice had bought.

"Bella you know that I buy these clothes for both of us to wear." Alice explained.

"Alice I have a favour to ask you."

"Okay ask away." Alice skipped over to the closet to put away the new clothes.

"I was wondering if you could get me and three other people into the Alpha Gamma Delta party tonight." Bella nervously asked.

"You know that's Edwards house right?"

"Yeah I know." Bella confirmed, "But my friends wanna go, and I wanna spend time with them so I'm going."

"Sure I'll get you guys in but only if you let me pick out your outfit."

"Fine."

"Okay then tell your friends to meet us here at 9:30."

"Okay." Bella grabbed her cell phone and sent texts to Alec, Jane and Demetri, telling them the plan for tonight.

"Meet me in my room at 9:30 for party." –Bella

"Okay love I'll see you then X0X0." –Alec

"Sounds good." –Demetri

"Thanks a lot Bella. It's gonna be so much fun." –Jane

"Bella come on lets pick out what you're gonna wear." Alice said.

"Okay but nothing too flashy or sexy alright." Bella replied.

"No Bella you don't get to suggest anything you gave me free reign."

Bella walked towards Alice and the closet so that she could allow Alice to pick out her outfit for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was now 9:30 and Bella, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Alice, and Jasper were gathered in Bella and Alice's room waiting to go to the party.

"Okay everyone let's go." Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and led him out of the room and everyone else followed.

The group walked in silence until they were almost to the frat house until Bella said, "Alice I'm not really sure about this outfit." Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top that flared out at the bottom and had black beads along the bust line, she was also wearing purple high heels.

"Bella you promised that I could choose what you wore and I chose this outfit so shut up about it." Alice shrieked.

"Well I think that you look very sexy." Alec pulled Bella towards him and kissed her cheek, "I can't wait to get you alone tonight."

"Alec you do realize that we all just heard that." Demetri informed him.

"Demetri I don't really care that you heard me because my girlfriend looks really sexy tonight and I can't wait to have sex with her tonight and I don't care who knows it." Alec yelled to no one in particular.

"Really you don't care." By this time the group was in front of the frat house and Edward was on the porch and had heard everything and he was one who spoke, "That seems weird because some people may want to take advantage of that and if I remember correctly Bella is worth taking advantage of. Hey Bella it's been a long time."

"Hello Edward yes it had and I could have gone a lot longer without seeing you again." Bella answered.

Edward walked down the porch steps and stood directly in front of Bella, "Don't be like that babe, I have missed you a lot." Edwards extended his hand to stroke Bella's cheek but she moved out of the way before he could do it.

"Then why did you dump me if you liked me so much." Bella walked past Bella and started towards the frat house.

Edward grabbed Bella's wrist and stopped her from going into the house, "You can only go to this party if you belong to a fraternity or sorority."

Alec immediately reacted to this by grabbing Edward's shoulder, "Take your hand off my girlfriend Cullen."

"So Bella this is the new guy, he's got a lot of spunk doesn't he." Edward pulled Bella closer to him and wrapped both his arms around her waist, "You know what new guy I don't think that I will let go." Edward kissed Bella's cheek to further anger Alec.

"Come on Edward let her go she had a boyfriend and you went out with her like a year ago and you're the one who ended it anyway." Alice begged.

"Yeah Cullen listen to your sister." Alec advised him.

"I don't think I will, I like having Bella this close to me again. Alec you do know that that I was the first person that Bella ever had sex with." Edward leaned in closer to Bella and smelt her hair.

"Edward, are you drunk?" Alice asked.

"Yes sis I am." Edward moved his hand up the inside of Bella's leg and started sucking on her neck.

Bella struggled against Edward's attempts and tears started flowing down her cheeks because she couldn't get out of his grasp. Alec started to help Bella by pulling on Edward's arms, and after a bit of struggle he was able to get her free. Alec opened his arms so that Bella could run into them, but instead Bella ran in the direction of her dorm room.

"Nice going asshole." Jane ran in the same direction as Bella and Demetri ran after her. Alice and Jasper went into the party, which left only Alec and Edward standing outside.

"Last time I did that she didn't put up so much resistance." Edward announced.

Alec just couldn't take anymore of Edward's cockiness so he turned towards him and punched him in the face. Edward fell to the ground and Alec ran to Bella's dorm room to go and comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alec knocked on Bella's door frantically until he heard a voice from behind the door say, "Come in." When Alec walked into Bella's room he was surprised to only see Bella in the room he though that Jane and Demetri would be there with her. Alec walked further into the room and was headed in the direction of Bella who was curled up in a ball, crying on her bed.

"Bella, sweetie, how are you doing?" Alec put his hand on Bella's back and she flinched, moving away from him.

"I was basically just raped by me ex, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Bella honey where is Jane and Demetri?" Alec decided against touching her again.

"They caught up with me just outside and I told them that I wanted to be alone so they left and probably went to have sex." Bella laughed and when she did Alec couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Alec was so caught up in the moment that he leaned in towards Bella and kissed her. This turned out to be a bad move because she pulled back from him and shuffled down to the end of the bed, moving as far away as the small space would allow.

"Bella I was just kissing you, it's not like I was gonna rape you." Alec laughed this off just like he would any other joke.

"Don't you dare laugh about Alec like it's nothing because it happens all the time and it almost just happened to your girlfriend." Bella retaliated.

"Calm down Bella, it's not like I would have let anything really serious happen to you." Alec told her.

"But you did let something happen to me, he grabbed me, ran his hand up my leg and also kissed my neck. Do you call that nothing?" Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry Bella I've tried to stop him earlier than I did, but I couldn't."

"Alec I'm your girlfriend you're supposed to stop things like that from happening to me and you didn't, it was almost like you didn't care if he did those things to me."

"I do care about what happens to you Bella." Alec confessed.

"Maybe you don't care about me enough and until you figure out how much you do care, maybe we shouldn't go out anymore." Bella suggested.

"Bella I don't wanna break up with you, I love you."

"Well I want to break up with you, so Alec please leave." Bella pleaded.

Alec listened to Bella but he didn't want to because he was deeply in love with her. He never felt this way about anyone else in his whole life, so he knew that we couldn't let her go that easily. Tomorrow we would find a way to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day on her way to class Bella felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. As Bella turned she said, "Alec I don't wanna talk."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not Alec then." Edward said.

"Edward I don't wanna talk to you either." Bella turned away from him and walked in the direction of her next class.

Edward ran after her, "Bella I just want to apologize for what I did last night. Even though I don't remember what I did to you, Alice told me that I should apologize."

"Well Edward even if you did apologize I wouldn't forgive you."

"Why, what did I do to you?" Edward asked.

Bella stopped walking to answer Edward's question, "You basically raped me, which caused me and my boyfriend to break up."

"Wow Bella I'm really really sorry."

"Well I don't accept your apology."

"Bella please accept my apology." Edward grabbed Bella's arm to stop her from walking away.

"Why should I? You know Edward you're still the same gut that you were a year ago."

"No I'm not the same guy I've changed. I now sleep with the same girl more than once and I also don't treat those girls like shit."

"I don't care how you treat your whores Edward, that doesn't change what you did to me. I'm not going to forgive you, so let go of my arm." Bella pulled her arm but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going to let go until you forgive me." Edward revealed.

"I suggest that you let go of her Cullen." Alec said from behind Bella.

When Edward didn't let go of Bella's arm, Alep punched him in the face just like he did last night and Edward was rendered unconscious.

"Bella are you okay?" Alec asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah Alec I'm fine but the more important thing is that you stopped him before he could do anything to me." Bella wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and leaned her ahead against his shoulder.

"Of course I did because I love you."

"I love you too Alec I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Bella kissed Alec and he kissed her back.

Once the couple stopped kissing Alec said, "I love you so much Bella and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"What?" Bella asked absolutely stunned.

Alec kneeled on one knee pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and asked his question again, "Will you marry me?"

"Alec…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Alec, of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." Bella pulled Alec off of his ground and wrapped her arms around him so that she could give him a very passionate kiss.

Once they had broken apart, Alec took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Bella's finger, "That's good cause that means that you can now wear this ring."

"Oh Alec it's so beautiful." Bella looked at the gold bang with a big simple diamond in the middle of it, "This must have cost all you savings, and I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can accept it because I didn't use all of my savings and I got most of the money from my parents anyway." Alec placed Bella's hand in his hands.

"Okay I'll keep the ring then. Alec you picked the perfect one it's just so me."

"I knew that you would like it, because I know you better than anyone else that I've ever met in my life."

"Well it's good that you're marrying me then and not someone that you barely know." Bella laughed at her own joke and it sounded like a choir singing in perfect harmony.

"Bella let's go and celebrate our engagement up in my dorm room." Alec ran in the direction of his room and took Bella with him.

Bella was pushed up against Alec's door and her hands were running through Alec's soft and silky hair. Alec's hands were on either side of her head and his lips were on Bella's on their tongues were intertwined. Alec moved his hand to the doorknob and opened the door. Alec and Bella retreated further into his room, but when Alec opened his eyes, he separated from Bella. When Bella looked to see why he had stopped kissing her she saw Demetri and Jane in top of Demetri's bed making out.

Alec cleared his throat, "Get out you two we have some umm… business to take care of."

"Well this business is going to have to wait because we're taking care of our business right now." Jane told her twin.

"Well our business is more important because we just got engaged and we want to celebrate." Alec informed Jane and Demetri of their new status.

"Well it's so great that you two are getting married but we were here first so you can go celebrate somewhere else." Jane ordered.

"Okay then, Bella let's go celebrate our engagement somewhere else." Alec walked out of the room and Bella followed.

Once they were in Bella's room they started making out again and they made their way to Bella's bed. They fell on Bella's bed and indulged themselves in passion for a couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After Alec had left a few hours later Bella was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod and reading Pride and Prejudice, when Alice came bouncing into the room.

Alice jumped on Bella and squeaked, "Oh my god Bella I can't believe you're getting married. I'm so excited for you; you have to let me plan the wedding."

"Okay you can plan the wedding, but don't make it too over the top."

"Oh you know that I will go way over the top."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever, but the weddings not gonna be tomorrow so you can calm down."

"Okay I'll be calm." Alice went to her bed, sat down and grabbed her chemistry textbook to prove her point.

Bella laughed at Alice's actions but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Bella walked to the door, opened it and saw that Edward was at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" Bella sneered.

"I just wanted to come by and attempt to apologize for what I did… again." Edward answered.

"Well just to save you time and embarrassment I don't accept."

"I don't know why I even bother to try and be nice to you Bella, if you're gonna be such a bitch all the time."

"Well I'd rather be a bitch than a conceited and selfish asshole." Bella yelled.

"Oh come on you two would you grow up. You two used to be really close until it all went up in flames, could you at least act civil." Alice yelled at both Edward and Bella.

"I'll be civil if Bella will stop pretending that she's in love with Alec and admit that she loves me." Edward and his cockiness were in every word that he had just said.

"Alice, how can I be civil to someone who acts like that?" Bella asked.

"Edward, would you cool it with the cocky attitude. Maybe if you did Bella wouldn't hate you and Alec would stop punching you." Alice suggested.

"Okay fine I'll try to tone it down." Edward mumbled.

"Bella?" Alice asked cruelly.

"I'll behave and play nice if he does." Bella agreed.

"Well that's good. Edward if you want to be friends with Bella you're gonna have to get used to her and Alec as an item, due to the fact that they're engaged." Alice explained to Edward.

A look of shock came onto Edward's face, "You're getting married?"

"Yeah, since this morning." Bella held up her hand so that she could show Edward the ring.

"Wow that's great." Edward didn't sound enthusiastic about Bella's new status.

"Yeah it's so awesome, I'm so happy." Bella smiled as big as she could possibly go.

"That's so great Bella." Edward frowned, "I gotta go now I have a class." Edward turned and left the room.

After Edward had gone Bella asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Bella can't you tell that Edward is totally in love with you." Alice replied.

"Alice he's not in love with me. If he was he wouldn't have broken up with me a year ago."

"He only broke up with you because he was scared of his feelings." Alice explained.

"Why would he do that Alice? That's just stupid."

"Yes it is but it's true." Alice agreed, "About a month after you guys were separated he tried to get you back but he saw you with Alec. So he left you to be happy with Alec, because he cared about you so much that he wanted you to be happy. Even if you weren't happy with him and that meant that he would be miserable. So since then Edward never really dated he just calls girls that he knows for late night booty calls."

"Wow really?" Bella asked, still surprised at how Edward felt about her.

"Yeah, so cut him some cause he's only acting like a jerk because he wants you back."

"Okay, I'll be nice to Edward." Bella agreed because she now felt more sympathetic towards Edward. Alice's explanation confused Bella and also made her realize that she still had feelings for Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella and Alec were sitting on Bella's bed with their backs leaning against the wall. They both had books in their laps and were studying but Alec was not really concentrating because he kept trying to get Bella to sleep with him. Alec took Bella's right hand in his and started stroking her skin with his thumb.

Bella pulled her hand out of his and said, "Stop it Alec."

"Come on Bella please." Alec begged.

"No Alec, I have a test that I have to study for and your attempts to get me into bed are not helping me concentrate."

"Well it's good that you're distracted just like I am, that means that we're on the same page. So why don't you just give in and have sex with me." Alec leaned towards Bella and started kissing her neck.

"Oh, Alec that feels so nice." Bella moaned as Alec continued what he was doing, "No Alec stop, I have to study." Bella pushed Alec off of her.

"Fine, I'll stop even though I don't want to." Alec complained.

"Good." Bella looked back at her textbook and continued where she left off.

"How about we start off by studying human anatomy?" Alec took Bella's textbook out of her hands and threw it onto the floor. He placed his lips on hers and moved so that he was on top of her. Bella responded by unbuttoning Alec's shirt and throwing it onto the floor, she also pulled off her own dress, which left her in only a bra and underwear. Alec then moved his hands out of Bella's hair and he took off his own pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Several minutes later before anymore clothing could be taken off, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind them.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting I was just looking for Alice." Edward announced.

Bella and Alec pulled themselves up and both started reaching for their clothes so that they wouldn't be so exposed, "Edward I think that Alice is somewhere with Jasper." Bella told him.

"I'm so sorry that I interrupted your love making I was just coming by to invite Alice to the Alpha party tonight."

"Well as I said before Edward I don't know where she is. All I know is that she's with Jasper." Bella one again told Edward.

"Okay well since I'm here, do you two wanna come to the party?"

"Edward we will have to think about it and then we'll get back to you." Alec rudely said.

"Okay so I'll maybe see you at the party tonight." Edward then left the room.

"What was that all about?" Alec asked.

"What?" Bella responded innocently.

"You being all nice to Edward, I thought that you hated him Bella." A hint of jealously came into Alec's voice.

"Well me and him talked yesterday and we agreed to be civil to each other."

"Civil, Bella really?" Alec yelled at Bella.

"What's so wrong with being civil and pretending that we like each other. It's better than always yelling at each other and being rude." Bella explained.

"I don't think that he was pretending that he liked you Bella."

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Bella now raised her voice at Alec.

"It means that I think that Cullen is in love with you and I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"You can't tell me who and I can and can not see. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your fiancé Bella and that gives me the right to make sure that you hang around with the right kind of people."

"This isn't the Stone Age Alec; woman can choose their own friends." Bella was so angry with Alec that she decided to say something that would hurt him, "Since you don't want me hanging around with Edward, I think that I'm gonna go to this party tonight by myself and see what happens."

"Fine you go and have a great time with Edward and his keg buddies." Alec told her.

"Fine I will have a great time." Bella left her dorm room and slammed the door, leaving Alec all alone in her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

After Bella left Alec alone in her room she found herself knocking on Jane's door. She knocked really hard until she heard a voice inside say, "Okay I'm coming, I'm coming."

Jane opened the door and was surprised to see a crying Bella at her door, "Bella are you Okay? What are you doing here?"

"Alec and me just got in a really big fight over Edward and it ended with me walking out on him." Bella explained thorough her tears.

"Does that mean that you guys broke up?"

"I don't know what it means, all I know is that I need you to go to the Alpha party tonight with me."

"Of course I'll go with you. So when are we going?"

"Well its nine now and the party started at eight, so how bout me go now." Bella suggested.

"Sure we can go now. But I wanna change first, do you wanna borrow something of mine to wear?" Jane asked.

Bella nodded in agreement and then went to Jane's closet to pick out an outfit to wear tonight.

When Jane and Bella walked into the Alpha party all the eyes in the room drifted towards them. The two girls both knew that they looked hot because they had both picked the perfect outfits. Bella was wearing a black flowing skirt and a pink shiny blouse with black heels. Jane was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that had a darker blue sash around the middle of it. As Jane and Bella walked further into the party they heard compliments and whistles from all the boys. Jane enjoyed the attention, but Bella wasn't used to it so she blushed and looked down at the floor, in order to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Hey Bella, you look great." Edward said from behind them.

"Thanks Edward, this is a really great party." Bella responded.

"So do you guys want something to drink?" Edward asked the two girls.

"Yeah, I'll have a rum and coke." Jane told Edward her drink order.

"And I'll have some vodka." Bella also told Edward.

Edward walked to the opposite side of the room to the bar to retrieve Bella and Jane's drinks.

"So what's going on between you and Edward?" Jane accusingly asked Bella.

"Nothings going on. We just agreed to be civil to each other, and that's what he was doing now, just being civil."

"Yeah, right." There was a sarcastic tone to Jane's voice.

Bella felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. She found that it was an attractive native American with long black hair.

"Hi my names Jacob Black and you are?" Jacob held out his hand so that Bella could shake it.

"I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you Jacob." Bella took Jacob's hand and shook it.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

"Whoa you're bold aren't you." Bella commented, "And sure I'd love to dance with you."

"Okay so lets go." Jacob took Bella's hand and started to lead her out to the dance floor. Jane grabbed Bella's other hand and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Just give us one sec." Jane told Jacob.

Jane pulled Bella to one side and told her, "Bella you shouldn't be dancing with him your engaged."

"Jane calm down its only one dance and it's not like I'm cheating on Alec." Bella walked away from Jane and walked over to Jacob.

While Bella was dancing with Jacob, Edward came back with their drinks.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked Jane.

"She's dancing with some guy named Jacob."

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah I think that's what he said his name was." Jane took a big gulp from her drink.

"She shouldn't be doing that."

"That's what I told her, but she didn't listen to me, she said that it was only one dance and that it didn't count as cheating." Jane filled Edward in.

"No it won't be only one dance."

"Why not?" Jane was now worried about her friend.

"Because Jacob does this every party, he finds a girl and won't let her go until she sleeps with him. And I guess his girl for this party is Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"We have to help Bella." Jane frantically said because she was worried that Bella would get hurt.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Edward inquired.

"I guess that I could call Alec and get him to come here and help." Jane took her cell phone out of her clutch and called Alec.

"Hello." –Alec

"Alec it's me Jane and I'm at the Alpha party and so is Bella. I need you to come here and help Bella because I think that she might be is some kind of danger." –Jane

"Danger? What kind of Danger?" –Alec

"Well there's this guy that she's dancing with and Edward told me that he likes to attach himself to a girl and won't let go until they sleep with him. So you have to come here and help her out." –Jane

"I'll be right there." –Alec

Jane hung up the phone and put it back in her clutch, "He'll be right here."

"That's good." Edward said.

After the song ended Bella said, "Well Jacob it was nice dancing with you but I gotta get back to my friend now."

Bella turned to leave but Jacob grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his, "Hey babe, where are you going? We're just starting to get acquainted."

"I'm sorry but I really gotta go." Bella once again tried to leave but Jacob just pulled her even closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart." Jacob whispered in Bella's ear."

They started dancing again because Bella couldn't get out of his grasp.

"You know Bella, that you're the most beautiful girl at this school." Jacob stated.

"Really, that's great." Bella responded sarcastically.

"Do I make you horny?" Jacob asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You heard what I said Bella."

"No you don't Jacob." Bella answered.

"Why not?" Jacob gripped Bella tighter in anger.

"Because I have a fiancé, so he's the one who fills that sexual role for me."

"Well your fiancé doesn't have to know about what we're about to do."

"What ar…" Bella was interrupted by Jacob kissing her. She tried to struggle herself off of his lips but she couldn't because he had a very strong hold on her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hey asshole, get your hands off my fiancé." Alec yelled which caused Jacob to let go of Bella. Alec seized this opportunity and grabbed Bella and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, that's my dance partner." Jacob yelled at Alec.

"Well she's my fiancée so I think that I have more of a claim on her than you do." Alec kissed Bella on the top of her head, "Come on Bella lets go."

When they were almost out the door Jacob yelled, "Well just to tell you your fiancé was kissing me back."

"Okay that's it." Bella turned and faced Jacob, "The only reason that I was kissing you at all is because you were holding on to me so tight that I couldn't move. You're scum Jacob Black. I told you that I was engaged and you kissed me anyway. God learn some respect." Bella drew her hand back and slapped Jacob right across the face.

Jacob didn't fall but he did stager and after the shock had worn off he yelled, "Bella I hope that you and your jerk fiancé are happy together."

"Oh we will be so happy making love all night long, which is something that you won't be doing." Bella informed Jacob of him being completely alone.

"Bitch did you really need to call your fiancé to come and help you. Are you just a weak little girl who can't take care of herself?" Jacob accused.

"Actually she didn't call Alec I did." Jane stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Jane, Alec's sister and Bella's best friend."

"Jane, how the hell did you know that I would do something to Bella?" Jacob was yelling again.

"I told her."

"Who the fuck said that?"

"It was me Edward Cullen." Edward also stepped out of the crowd.

"Cullen you betrayed me, how could you do that? I'm your fraternity brother, we're supposed to protect each other and you decide to protect the girl instead." Jacob sounded betrayed and hurt, "Wait a minute this is the girl isn't it. This is the girl that you're in love with, the one that you broke up with a year ago after you guys slept together. So Bella it seems that you weren't worth a second go, it's a good thing that your fiancé interrupted us then or I would have had to have gone through that awful experience."

"Hey you can't talk about her that way. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Alec shouted at Jacob.

"Maybe I don't know, but I'm guessing that Edward knows." Jacob looked at Edward, and he had a smug expression on his face.

"Bella was the best sex that I've ever had and the only reason that I broke up with her was because I was scared of the strong feelings that I had for her. I'm in love with you Bella and I always have been and will always be." Edward stared at the floor avoiding Bella's gaze.

"Come on Bella lets go." Alec took Bella's hand and pulled her out of the party. Before she left Bella turned and looked at Edward and he looked back at her. They both had love resonating from every part of them, they wanted each other but neither of them could have what they wanted.

After Alec and Bella left, Jacob said, "Edward that was just pathetic you admitted how you felt and she turned you down. Now what are you gonna do? Pine for her while you go on and date other people and she gets married. You're so pathetic."

"Jacob you need to learn how to shut up." Edward drew his fist back and punched Jacob in the nose. Jacob hit the floor and Edward went up the stairs and into his room. He needed to be alone to think about what he would do next and about his feelings for Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Alec and Bella were outside, Alec said, "Bella I told you that Edward was still in love with you and you didn't believe me. Well now do you believe me?"

"I believe you Alec." Bella responded in a flat voice.

"Well how do you feel about Cullen still being in love with you?"

"I honestly don't know." Bella admitted, "I really just need some time to think about this."

"Okay I'll give you time to think, but Bella don't think about it for too long because I won't wait forever." Alec kissed Bella on the forehead and left her standing by herself.

When Bella was alone she started to think about her feelings for both Alec and Edward. She had no idea which one to choose, the only thing that Bella knew was that she was in love with the both of them. On the one hand Alec was kind, trustworthy and caring and Bella always felt safe when she was with him. On the other hand Edward was her first love and she hasn't been able to get him out of her head, even while she was with Alec. What Bella and Alec had was wonderful and magical, it was definitely love but their love was not as fiery and as passionate as Bella and Edward's relationship was. Bella didn't know if she could trust herself enough to be with Edward again, she couldn't stand being hurt again.

If Bella chose Alec she would always know that she would be safe and loved, but it wouldn't be full of passion and danger. As she had know her whole life that these things were essential ingredients for true love. If Bella chose Edward she would never know how long the relationship would last or if he would end up hurting her again. Bella had no idea what to do about this situation she needed more time to think about it. Before Bella could think for any longer she was interrupted by a tap on her right shoulder.

Bella turned to see who was standing behind her, "Oh hello Edward."

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to come and see if you're okay." When Edward called her Bells it brought back memories of the happy days of their relationship.

"I don't know how I'm doing."

"Is that because of what I told you back there?" Edward pointed back at the fraternity house.

"Yes it is Edward." Bella confessed, "How dare you wait all this time to tell me that you love me. You could have told me how you felt while we were still together, now when I'm about to get married to another guy."

"I realize that my timing sucks but I meant what I said back there and I wanna be with you forever Bells."

"Well Edward your timing does suck because I can't be with you now. I already promised Alec that I would marry him and I'm not going back on my promise." Bella explained.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Edward grabbed the sides of Bella's face and placed his soft lips on top of hers. Bella immediately responded to his actions by deepening the kiss and pulling herself closer to Edward's body. Bella felt so alive at this moment, Edward's kiss had started a fire inside of her that Bella had thought had died when he left. The feelings that Bella were going through at this moment never occurred when she was with Alec, this was put on the pro side for Edward, but this did not help Bella to make her final decision.

A throat cleared behind the two love birds, which broke them apart, "Sorry to interrupt, but Edward we gotta go back to the frat house for an emergency meeting." The person who spoke was a tall muscular guy with curly brown hair and also with him were Alice and Jasper and a beautiful blond haired girl whom Bella did not recognize.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." Edward pointed out the two people that Bella did not recognize.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rosalie greeted.

"Edward so this is the famous Bella that I have heard so much about." Emmett mocked.

"Famous?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah Edward talks about you a lot. You're his favourite topic to discuss." Emmett informed Bella.

"Really what does he say?" Bella smiled at Edward.

"Well he says that its time to go in for that emergency meeting." Edward started towards the house and Emmett and Jasper followed.

As Emmett reached the porch steps he turned back to face Bella, "We will have to get together soon and finish talking." Emmett then walked into the house with the other guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Alice skipped over to where Bella was standing and Rosalie followed, "Oh my god Bella you were just kissing my brother. Wait does this mean that you two are gonna get back together?"

"Alice I don't know what it means. I already promised Alec that I would marry him." Bella lifted her hand to show the two girls her engagement ring, "But I still have feelings for Edward. Argggh I'm so confused."

"Well that's understandable you are in love with two men and you don't know which one to choose. It's a very touch decision to make, trust me I would know." Rosalie sympathized.

"Really?" Bella stared at Rosalie with curiosity.

"Yeah I had to choose between two men that I cared for a long time ago."

"You definitely made the better choice because otherwise Bella would never have gotten together with Edward." Alice laughed at her own statement.

"Alice what are you talking about? Did Edward and Rosalie go out?" Bella asked.

"Yeah for about five years." Rosalie answered.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Bella asked Rosalie.

Rosalie moved so that she now stood directly in front of Bella, "We started dating in seventh grade and we dated until about halfway through grade twelve. That was when I started noticing Emmett and the two of us eventually ended up making out. Emmett told me that he had always loved me and he wanted to be with me for so long, he just didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. I ended up choosing Emmett because we were so in love and I couldn't ignore it anymore, also I realized that Edward and I weren't in love anymore we were just together for convenience. My decision did end up hurting Edward but I had to do what was best for me without factoring anyone else into the decision."

"So did Edward and Emmett hate each other after that?" Bella asked.

"They did for a while until…. well this is kind of embarrassing to say." Rosalie blushed, "They made up because of you."

"I made them reconcile." Bella was completely shocked.

"Yeah when Edward met you he realized that he was deeply in love with you and he had gotten over me. This led him to talk to Emmett and now they are the best of friends." Rosalie explained.

"Wow so you must hate me then for dating you ex." Bella laughed.

"Bella I don't hate you." Rosalie joined in on the laughter, "I'm happy that you changed Edward for the better, before he met you he was bitter and angry and now he's back to his old self."

"Well I'm glad that I helped Edward. I just don't know if I can be with him because he hurt me so much the last time." Bella admitted.

"Edward was very trustworthy when we went out, I trusted him completely. Even today I would trust Edward with my life." Rosalie told Bella.

"I just don't know who to choose." Bella knelt down on the ground and put her head in her lap.

"Well I'm sorry if I made your life more complicated. I just wanted you to have all the facts." Rosalie patted Bella on the shoulder, "Alice, Bella bye I'll see you guys later."

When Rosalie was gone, Alice pulled Bella off the ground and put her arm around her waist, "Come on Bella lets go to bed. You need some time to think about this." The two girls left and went to their room. Alice left because she was tired and Bella left because she needed to think about a very important life choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

While Bella, Alice and Rosalie were talking outside the boys in the fraternity were inside discussing the incident that had occurred with Jacob earlier that evening. The head of the house Mike Newton was in the middle of a circle that the fraternity boys had formed around him.

"So, it has come to my attention that someone has disobeyed the house rules by hitting a fellow brother. Breaking this rule is supposed to result in the immediate removal of said person from the fraternity. But I'm going to make an exception in this case because this person only hit their brother because of something they had done earlier. He defended a girl's honour and punished someone for hurting said girl and that was very honourable of him. So this person who acted so nobly is not going to be punished for his action." Mike was looking directly at Edward during his whole speech.

"Edward knocked me out to defend a girl that he's not even involved with and he's not gonna get punished for it." Jacob moved so that he was standing directly in front of Mike.

"Yes that's correct." Mike confirmed for Jacob.

"Well that's just great isn't it?" Jacob threw his hands up in disbelief.

"You should be happy that I also decided against punishing you." Mike retaliated.

"What?" Jacob yelled in Mike's face.

"It's not like this is the first time that you have done this to a girl. You force them to sleep with you and that's considered rape, which is something that this fraternity is against. The only reason that I'm mentioning this now is because this is the first time that your actions have ever affected anyone in this house. You almost raped the girl that Edward is in love with and even though she's engaged to someone else, he still loves her. You hurt him by doing this and because you did that I'm putting you on probation, which means that if you do anything else wrong, you'll be kicked out of this fraternity." Mike yelled back at Jacob.

"You're just taking his side because you never liked me."

"Well you're not wrong about that, I don't like you. The only reason that I let you into this house was because you're a legacy." Mike admitted.

"Maybe I should just leave the house if no on wants me here."

"I think that that would be a great idea." Mike proclaimed, "Make sure that you are out by noon tomorrow."

"Fine I'll just go and pack my stuff then." Jacob left the crowd and stormed up the stairs to his room.

Edward knew that he had to go and thank Mike for the bug favour that he gave him. Mike could have kicked Edward out of the house, that's what he should have done but he decided against it. Edward walked to the current place where Mike Newton was standing, "Mike man thank you for what you did."

"Yeah, whatever." Mike replied in a monotone voice, "But I'm not ever gonna do it again. So don't give me a reason to kick you out again, because next time I'll do it. The only reason that I took your side is because I hate that Jacob kid."

"Well for whatever reason that you did it, I'm still grateful."

"You're welcome." Mike responded, "So come on lets go to the bar I'll buy you a beer."

"Sure just let me go and grab my coat." Edward went to his room and grabbed his coat, but before he could go back downstairs he ran into Jacob.

"Hello Edward." Jacob said with a sneer in his voice.

"Hello Jacob." Edward answered, "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk longer but I gotta go."

"Just to tell you I'm not gonna give up." Jacob grabbed Edward's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Give up what?"

"Give up trying to sleep with Bella. I have wanted her from the moment that I saw her and I always get the girls that I want."

"Bella will never agree to have sex with you." Edward glared into Jacob's eyes.

"Oh yes she will. I'm very good at seducing reluctant women." Jacob glared back.

"Well you're not gonna get very because she had a fiancé and I'll also be watching you."

"I look forward to the challenge."

"I'm not gonna get into a competition with you over Bella." Edward laughed.

"Because you know that you will lose."

"Okay whatever you say." Edward pulled his coat on, "Bye."

"Let the competition begin." Jacob said to Edward's retreating figure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella woke up the next morning completely exhausted. She had been up all night thinking about her love triangle which included her, Alec and Edward. She had finally come to a decision and right after she got dressed she was going to talk to said person. She rolled out of bed and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that were on the top of her drawers, she was in a big hurry so Bella didn't have time to think about what she looked like.

As Bella was heading out the door with no make up on and her hair up in a messy ponytail, she ran into Alice, "I'm not letting you out in public looking like that." Alice pushed Bella back into the dorm room.

"Alice I don't need to look perfect I'm just going to talk to someone who already loves me no matter what I look like."

"Oh my god." Alice shrieked.

"Whoa you just hit a new decibel level that no person has ever reached in the history of mankind." Bella covered her ears with her hands.

"Well I don't care because I'm so glad that you're gonna be happy." Alice was jumping up and down.

Bella took hold of Alice's shoulders to stop her from jumping, "Please stop jumping, you don't even know who I chose."

"Well that doesn't matter because you'll be happy whomever you choose."

"I better go and tell the person that I chose so we can start our happy happy lives together." Bella started to act like Alice by clapping her hands.

"Okay have fun having lots of sex."

"I will." Bella turned and skipped out of the room to tell a wonderful man that she loves him.

Several minutes later Bella was at the man that she had chosen door. The mystery man opened the door dressed in his plaid boxers and a white muscle shirt, "Bella sweetie what are you doing her this early in the morning?"

"I just came to tell you that I decided who I wanna be with." Bella informed him of.

"And who did you choose?"

"I choose you Alec James Volterra. I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well I'm glad. Now come here future Mrs. Volterra." Alec pulled Bella in for a very passionate and romantic kiss. Bella pulled herself as close as possible to Alec in response. Bella had decided on Alec because she wanted to feel safe and not constantly be worrying about how her life would turn out. She had taken everything that Rosalie had said to heart but Bella knew that she could not trust Edward.

"So we should decide on a date." Bella told Alec while she was wrapped in his arms after they had finished having sex.

"We probably should." Alec kissed Bella on the top of her head, "So how soon do you want the wedding to be?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should wait until school ends. I always wanted a summer wedding where I was wearing a cute and simple dress with my hair in a fancy up do." Bella turned so that she was facing Alec, "Oh and I also want to carry a bouquet of daisies and I also want it to be a small wedding with just our closest family and friends there."

"Well I think that you have made some very good choices. I agree with everything that you just said, that's why I think that you should plan the whole wedding."

"You don't wanna help at all?" Bella asked.

"I do wanna help you but I know you Bella. You'd want to have everything done your way." Alec explained.

"Yeah I would but I will need you help with some things."

"I would love to help." Alec kissed Bella to show his appreciation, "We are going to have the most perfect wedding."

"Yes we are and all our friends and family are going to be there to share in our happiness." Bella was rubbing Alec's arm and thinking about their lives that they would share. She already knew that she would have a happy happy life; something that she could never have with Edward. Bella looked forward to the rest of her life with Alec and the big house that would be filled with kids. When Bella thought about this she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Alec asked.

"I was just thinking about how happy we are gonna be together."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Four months later Bella was sitting in her European History class and was learning about World War One when her professor called on her to answer a question, "Miss Swan, what is the name of the day that ended this war?"

"VE day, or victory over Europe day." Bella answered.

The teacher continued on with his boring lecture and Bella was struggling to stay awake. Alec had kept her up late last night with the wedding preparations. Alec was threatened and was over compensating because Bella had hugged Edward earlier in the day. She and Edward had become the best of friends in the past few months and they did everything together. Alec was jealous and Bella had to constantly assure him that she wasn't in love with Edward. Bella was lying to Alec though when she told him this because she was still in love with Edward. Bella knew that she would always be in love with him. But she could be in love with two people at the same time.

When Bella's history class had finished, she was outside and was headed for her dorm room. She had to go back because she had to put some final touches on the wedding, which was only two weeks away. But Bella had to put a halt on her plans because Jacob was standing outside her classroom waiting for her.

"Hello Bella you look very beautiful today." Jacob moved to follow Bella.

"Thanks Jacob." Bella moved faster so that she wouldn't have to talk to Jacob.

"You are more beautiful than any other girl that I have ever seen."

"What do you want Jacob?" Bella still hadn't stopped walking.

"I don't want anything."

"You're giving me compliments and won't stop following me, so that means that you must want something from me."

"I already told you that I don't want anything from you. All I wanna do is follow around a pretty lady." Jacob informed Bella.

"Please stop following me Jacob. I have been telling you this for four months now but you haven't listened have you?"

"That's because I'm in love with you."

"You're not in love with me Jacob." Bella stopped walking so that she could look at Jacob while she got mad at him, "You just want to prove to everyone that can have sex with me because you didn't succeed four months ago and you're not ever gonna succeed."

"Oh I will have sex with you sooner or later Isabella Swan."

"And the fact that I'm engaged and am getting married in two weeks doesn't put a stop to your plan at all."

"It certainly poses some difficulty, but it does not put a complete stop to the plan."

Bella laughed at Jacob and his pointless plan. Bella and Jacob have been talking a lot in these past few months, mostly about him and his sex plan. Bella has started to see Jacob in a different light and they have sort of become friends.

"Whatever Jake."

"I actually do have a favour to ask you." Jacob confessed.

"Aha I knew it." Bella pointed at Jacob with a smile on her face.

"Well my parents are going to this charity lunch in a week and a bit and they're forcing me to go and I have to bring a date. So I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

"When is it?" Bella asked with enthusiasm.

"On May 10th."

"Oh I'm sorry Jake but that's the night of my wedding rehearsal dinner and only three days before my wedding so I won't be able to make it." Bella explained with less enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ohh… umm… well I understand then." Jacob's voice dropped so low that Bella could hardly hear what he was saying, "I'll see you later Bella."

"Okay." Jacob had already left so Bella said this to his back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"So do you think that we're finally finished with the seating chart?" Alec asked Bella. They had been working on this seating chart for two days and they had to keep rearranging it. They kept putting people together who don't get along so they need to change their seat. This experience has been so frustrating for the both of them; the constant changes were getting on both Bella and Alec's nerves.

"No because you put my aunt Cecile next to my uncle Jonathan." Bella moaned because it was eight at night and she was exhausted.

"What's wrong with that?" Alec asked, "They're married aren't they?"

"Yes they're married but they are also currently separated and living in different houses."

"Okay so who do we move and where do we move them to?" They both paused and stared at the board. Alec spoke up with an idea, "How about we put Cecile next to your aunt Sydney?"

"No we can't do that either."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Cecile and John are separated because John slept with Sydney." Bella explained.

"Your family is so messed up and I'm so glad that you are not like them at all." Alec kissed Bella on the forehead.

"Yeah I know that my family is strange but we just have to deal with them for the one day and then we can start out wonderful lives together."

"Your family is the most messed up family I've ever heard of." Alec rubbed Bella's arm, "First there John, Cecile and Sydney. Then there's your cousin Evan who has at least ten children that he doesn't acknowledge and he's only 20. Also Conner who had been married 7 times and he's only 35 years old. Did your family get some kind of weird gene that makes them all dysfunctional?"

"Some of family members are normal like my cousins Leah and Emily and I'm really good friends with them."

"Are those the only two normal people?"

"Yeah that's about it for normalness in the Swan clan."

"I guess I picked a bad family to marry into then."

"Yes you did." Bella laughed, "You picked like the worst family in history. And you used to wonder why I never talk to them."

"Well its all worth it."

"What is?" Bella was still laughing when she asked Alec this.

"This horrible family because I get to spend the rest of my life with you, unlike some people that I know."

Bella immediately stopped laughing, "I thought that you weren't gonna do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Talk about Edward like that. He's just my friend nothing more."

"If you two are just friends then why did Edward kiss you a month ago?" Alec raised his voice.

"We resolved this issue like a week after it happened, don't you dare bring it up again Alec James Volterra." Bella yelled at her fiancé.

"Well I don't like you hanging out with him."

"Ahh we have had this fight so many times, I'm sick of it. So I'm gonna leave before we have it again." Bella grabbed her coat off the chair and headed for the door.

"Well we're still not done with the seating chart."

Bella stopped in her tracks, "We will finish it tomorrow. I can't look at you right now without getting mad, so I'm gonna go now and come back tomorrow." Bella slammed the door on her way out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After their fight Bella walked around campus for a while until she found a bench that she sat on. She thought while on that bench about that time that Edward had kissed her.

~Flashback~

It happened a month ago right after Bella's literature class. Edward had met her outside her classroom, just like he always did because his class was right next to hers.

"Here's an invitation to my wedding in six weeks." Bella handed Edward the invitation.

"Thanks Bella." Edward took the invitation from Bella's hands, "But I don't think that I should go to your wedding."

"Why not?"

"Because of this." Edward took Bella on both sides of her face and kissed her furiously. Bella knew that she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help herself she loved him too much to stop. Their tongues intertwined and were chasing each other, just like a game of tag. When Bella finally came to her senses, she pulled away from Edward. She was so mad at him for kissing her out of the blue like that, so she slapped him right across his face.

"Oww, Bella that hurt." Edward reached up to touch the spot where Bella had slapped him, "What the hell was that for?"

"For kissing me like that." Bella screeched.

"Wow was the kiss really that bad that you felt the need to slap me?" Edward asked.

"It wasn't a bad kiss." Bella looked down at her shoes, to hide her embarrassment, "But you can't go around kissing people who are about to get married."

"But what if I want to kiss you and only you for the rest of my life?" A playful smile came on Edward's perfect face.

"Edward stop it."

"Bella I'm being serious. I loo…"

Bella interrupted him before he could finish, "Don't say it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hear it. I'm getting married to Alec in six weeks and nothing you say or do can change that."

"Bella I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm a trustworthy person."

"I gotta go now Edward before I do something that I'll regret." Bella had tears running down her cheeks.

"Wait Bella, please wait." Edward grabbed Bella around her waist and pulled her close to his body, "What happened to earlier when you were so into that kiss?"

"Please let me go Edward." Bella was now crying hysterically.

"Not until you tell me that you don't love me."

"I can't tell you that because I do love you Edward and I probably always will." Edward's face lit up as Bella told him this, "None of this matters though because I can't trust you. That's why I chose Alec because he'll never hurt me and I love him so much Edward."

Edward let her go and Bella took on last look at his shocked face before she ran away. The next day when they met again after Bella's literature class they made up. They also promised each other that they would forget about the kiss and they became friends again.

~End Flashback~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

After sitting on the bench for a while Bella decided to go back to her dorm room because it was cold outside and she was freezing. Once Bella was back at her room she felt someone jump on her back.

"Guess who." A girly and musical voice said.

"Oh I don't know could it be Alice?"

"Good guess." Alice jumped off of Bella's back and landed on the floor.

"So why are you so happy?"

"Because today Jasper asked me to spend the summer with him at his house in Malibu."

"Alice that's so great."

"Yeah it is." Alice couldn't stop smiling, "But lets not talk about me lets talk about you. I mean you're getting married in two weeks, so your life has got to be much more exciting than mine."

"Well… Jacob won't leave me alone and Alec and me got in another fight over Edward." Bella explained.

"What did Edward do this time?"

"He didn't do anything recently the fight was just about how Edward was still in love with me."

"Well he is." Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's statement.

"I know that."

"And do you love him back?"

"Yes I do but Alec can't know that. So please don't tell him."

"I wouldn't tell Alec anything. I'm your best friend so I'm loyal to you and not him." Alice hugged Bella.

"Thanks Alice. You're my best friend too, that's why I made you my maid of honour. That and the fact that you love planning these kinds of things." Bella laughed into Alice's hair.

"Speaking of planning, we need to discuss who out of the wedding guests are coming to the bachelor and bachelorette parties next week." Alice took herself out of Bella's hold and went to her desk to pick up a notepad.

"Well I don't know what Alec's guest list is so you'll have to ask him."

"I can do that. Even though it might take a while because he's even harder to get a response out of than you are." Alice smirked.

"Hey!" Bella yelled.

"It's true and you know it."

"Okay whatever."

"Back to the guest list." Alice playfully hit Bella's arm.

"Obviously you're invited."

"It wouldn't be a party without me there." Alice laughed.

"Because you're the life of every party, the center of attention, the one that everyone is talking about the day after." Bella mocked.

"Not for this party because you're the one who has to get the most alcohol in them, because it will be your last night of freedom."

"So what are we doing on my last night of freedom?"

"The basics music, dancing, strippers also beer, beer and more beer. It's gonna be at the university bar we're renting it out for the night." Alice excitedly explained, "In order for this to happen though we need to have a guest list first."

"Okay." Bella said, "So there are you, Rosalie, Jane, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Leah, Emily and Tanya."

"Okay so that makes ten people including you. I can work with that. We need …." Before Alice could continue there was a knock at their door.

"Who could that be?" Bella walked to the door and answered it, "Hey what are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I just came to help plan your bachlorette party, because I want it to be the best party ever!" Rosalie's voice raised at the end of her statement to show her excitement, " Because if we had it your way we'd be sitting around watching movie and eating junk food."

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked Rosalie who was now sitting on Bella's bed.

"Nothing but this is supposed to be the best party of your life not a hangout session with your friends when you have nothing else to do." Rosalie explained.

"Yeah this party will be so awesome that it will be talked about for years to come." Alice yelled.

"Woo party." Rosalie jumped up and started dancing. Alice joined her and turned on her stereo so that a pop cd was playing. After watching them for a bit, Bella joined in on the fun. The three beautiful girls were laughing and moving to the beat and having a ball. The fun was stopped though when someone cleared their throat behind them and said, "Wow that's hot." Emmett said.

Emmett was referring to the fact that the three girls were dancing like they were lesbians. The girls moved away from each other so that they were no longer touching.

"Wait don't move go back to the positions that you were in before." Jasper joined in on the mocking. Despite his plea the girls did not go back to where they were before.

"Maybe we should have gotten here earlier." Edward said to Jasper who was standing right next to him.

"Do you three do this often or was this just a one time thing?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Alice yelled at him.

"So what led to this dancing that you three were doing?" Jasper asked as he walked over to Alice and put his arms around her.

"Well we were just planning Bella's bachlorette party and then we started dancing and that's when you guys came in." Alice explained, "Why are you here anyway?"

"What I can't stop by and see my favourite girl in the world?" Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek as he answered her question with another question.

"Well you can I just thought that we were hanging out tonight." Alice turned in Jasper's arms so that she faced him.

"Wait did you say bachlorette party?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I did." Alice answered still staring into Jasper's eyes.

"Cool so that means a whole night of getting drunk which could lead to another lesbian dance." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"God Emmett stop being such a perv." Rosalie hit Emmett playfully on his arm.

"Calm down babe. I was only kidding."

"No you weren't and you know it."

"Fine but what I said was a compliment."

"How the hell was that a compliment?" Rosalie rudely asked.

"Not everyone could pull off a hot lesbian dance, but you three did because you're all so beautiful. Especially you babe you're the most gorgeous girl in the world." Emmett had managed to get himself out of a bad situation. In response Rosalie attacked Emmett with her lips and tongue. Emmett and Rosalie were going at it for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Alice, "Stop going at it like bunnies you two, com on break it up."

They broke apart and Emmett said, "Come on Rose let's go to my room."

"Okay hunn." Rosalie walked out of the room and Emmett followed with a huge smile on his face.

After they left the four people remaining in the room stared at the door in disbelief.

"Those two are always like that, its disturbing to watch." Alice rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Maybe we should start acting like that." Jasper kissed Alice with such passion that Edward had to look away because it reminded him how he didn't have anyone in his life who he could kiss like that.

Alice pulled away from Jasper's lips so that she could breathe and Jasper moved in response so that he was not kissing her neck, "Baby lets go to your room right now."

Without speaking Jasper grabbed Alice's tiny hand and pulled her outside.

"Well it's just the two of us now." Bella rocked back on her heels because she felt uncomfortable being in a room with only Edward.

"Actually I gotta go now because I have a class." Edward headed out the door but before he was all the way out of it he said, "See you later Bells."

"Yeah I'll see you." Bella answered with a smile on her face. She loved it when he called her Bells he made it sound like it was the most beautiful word in the whole English language. Bella knew that she had to stop thinking about Edward for god's sake she was getting married in two weeks. She had to stop being in love with him right now, but Bella knew that she could never stop loving Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The next morning Bella found herself knocking on the door at Alec's room. She had to talk to him because she needed him to forgive her. She loved Alec just as much as she loved Edward perhaps more and the fact that she will always love Edward is just something that she alone will have to deal with. If she chose Edward she would be left with the burden of always being in love with Alec. Bella made her choice and she planned to stick to it.

The door was opened by Alec's roommate Demetri who was yawning and rubbing his eyes, "I hate you go away and come back at a more reasonable hour of the day."

"I need to talk to Alec and I'm gonna talk to him right now. I don't care if I'm waking both of you up because it's seven in the morning and you should be up anyway because you have a class in an hour." Bella gave Demetri a stare down until he let her in, which he did because he didn't want to get into an argument this early in the morning.

Alec aroused just as Bella was walking into the room, "Bella sweetie what are you doing here at seven o'clock?"

"We need to talk." Bella sat at Alec's feet.

"What about?" Alec yawned.

"The whole you getting jealous over Edward thing. It has got to stop because I chose you and not him. I'm perfectly happy with my choice and I'm sticking with my decision. So you just need to find a way to get over it."

"Okay I will try to get over it but its not gonna be easy. He is always going to be a part of your life though because he was your first love and you never get over that. I know that I will never forget my first love and I don't expect you to forget yours."

Bella looked at Alec with inquisitive eyes, "You were in love with someone else before you were in love with me. You never told me that."

"I didn't really because I thought I did." Alec smirked.

"It would be nice if you would tell me now." Bella stared directly into Alec's eyes.

"Okay her name was Victoria and we dated in high school and for two years in university. We broke up because she transferred to another school and we have not talked since then. And that's all there is to it." Alec explained.

"So I'm just the rebound girl then. I mean absolutely nothing to you." Bella yelled at her fiancé.

"No you're not Bella and you know it. I love you and I will always love you." Alec placed his hands on Bella's arms, "And aren't I just the rebound guy for you?"

"No absolutely not. You know that."

"Then if I know that and I trust you, how can you not trust me that you're not my rebound. You're the love of my life Isabella Swan." Alec kissed Bella on her supple and luscious lips. Her mouth opened to allow his tongue to enter. But before their tongues could connect someone from behind coughed.

"Could you guys possibly do this later I have a class to get ready for." Demetri suggested from the other side of the room.

"Oh I'm sorry Demetri I completely forgot that you were there." Bella apologized to Demetri.

"Well it's so nice that I'm so easily forgotten." Demetri used heavy sarcasm in that statement.

"There's no need to be rude to Bella man." Alec wrapped his muscular arms around Bella's body.

"Okay whatever." After saying that Demetri left the room.

"I should probably go too I have a class soon." Bella took herself out of Alec's arms.

"Before you go remember that you are having lunch with Jane today."

"Thanks for reminding me babe." Bella quickly kissed Alec on his cheek, "I'll see you later to finish that seating chart."

As Bella left Alec watched her and he was never happier in his life than he was now. In two weeks he was getting married to the perfect woman, which made him the luckiest man in the world. He also felt lucky because he beat Edward in the battle for Bella's affections, despite the history that they had together. Alec didn't know if eh would be able to stay with Bella if Victoria decided to come back, so he was incredibly glad that she wasn't here.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Bella woke up in Alec's arms the morning after their wedding rehearsal dinner. She felt so incredibly safe and warm in this position, she never wanted to move. But she had to because she had her final wedding dress fitting and if she missed it Alice would be really upset. Bella's maneuver out of Alec's arms ended up waking him, which she had not intended on doing.

"Hey babe, good morning." Alec said as he kissed Bella.

"Good morning." Bella snuggled in closer to Alec's body.

"So where are you going at this hour in the morning?"

"I have a dress fitting in an hour that I have to get to." Bella looked at Alec with apologetic eyes and pulled the blankets off her to get out of the bed.

Alec took Bella's arm and pulled her back into the bed, "Don't go."

Bella was laughing at Alec's actions, "I can't be late because if I am Alice would chew my head off. She would also chew yours off because you would be the reason for my lateness."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to get Alice mad." Alec said sarcastically.

"No you wouldn't." Bella kissed Alec and ran her hand through his hair.

When they finally broke apart so that they could breathe, Alec whispered, "Maybe you could be a little late."

"Yeah maybe a little late." Bella leaned in to kiss Alec again and it was so wonderful. When Alec wrapped his arms around her again that feeling of being safe came rushing back to her.

A half an hour later Bella was getting ready to go and meet Alice at the bridal shop.

"So that dinner last night was so much fun wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"Yeah so much fun." Bella was tying her shoes as she answered Alec.

"Especially when all your relatives started fighting."

"Hey mister it wasn't just my family, your family isn't perfect." Bella announced, "Your parents were complaining about everything, especially me, I know that they don't like me."

"That's not true." Alec argued.

"Yes it is and you know it." Bella pointed at Alec, "There was also your drunk brother Laurent who was trying to get with everyone at the dinner."

"Yeah he can be a handful."

"It's hard to believe that you two are even related. He's a horny drunken fool and you're a sweet, sensitive and perfect guy." Bella sat down on Alec's lap and faced him.

"And you are smart, sexy and the best kisser in the world."

"Do you really mean that?" Bella asked as she kissed Alec's cheek.

"Yes I meant every word." Alec told her, "Maybe you could show me your kissing skills right now."

"I could do that." Bella leaned in so that she was only a few centimeters away from Alec's lips. She could feel Alec getting hard beneath her, "But I gotta go." Bella kissed Alec briefly on the cheek again before she got off his lap.

"You're a tease Bella."

"You're just too easy Alec." Bella laughed, "Bye hunn I'll see you tonight." She blew him a kiss before she left to go and meet Alice.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Alice I think that this dress needs to be loosened in the bust area." Bella stated while she was standing on a raised platform in the bridal store. Bella was surrounded by two shop workers and Alice who were all working on her dress. Bella's dress was strapless and the top half was a corset and the bottom half flared out and had sparkles all throughout it. Her veil matched the material on the bottom half of the dress. This whole outfit made Bella look like an absolutely stunning princess.

"No Bella its perfect, you look amazing nothing needs to be changed." Alice asserted herself so that Bella would do what she said.

"I just feel that I'm showing too much cleavage." Bella told them while fiddling with her dress.

"No darling you're showing just the right amount of cleavage. You look fab-u-lous." The gay shop worker said.

"Really?" Bella questioned.

"Yes you look gorgeous." The female shop worker said, "You're a vision, you look perfect. I wish that I looked as good as you do on my wedding day."

"What was your wedding like?" Bella asked.

"It was the happiest day of my life. Just like your wedding will be the happiest day of your life." The girl responded with a smile on her face, "I was of course a lot older than you were when I got married. I didn't even meet my husband till I was 25 and we didn't get married till I was 29 because he took a long time to propose. But when he did propose it was so magical. We were walking on the beach one night and he led me to a place that had lights strung up in the trees. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Alice said with envy.

"That's what it felt like to me." The girl stared off into space.

"Hopefully that's what it will be like when Jasper proposes." Alice wished.

"Oh Alice it will be because Jasper is so in love with you, and he already does romantic things for you all the time." Bella told her.

"Yeah he is great." Alice joined the girl in staring dreamily into space.

While Bella waited for the two girls to snap out of their love trances, she saw Edward walk into the shop.

"Edward what are you doing here? Alice what is he doing here?" Bella's voice was squeaky, just like it always gets when she's freaking out.

Alice skipped over to Bella's side, "Calm down he's just here because I thought that we should get a guys opinion on the dress."

"Okay but you could have at least told me first." Bella's voice was still squeaky as she said this.

"I know but if I had told you, I was afraid that you wouldn't let him come."

"That is true I wouldn't have let him come." Bella stated.

"Why not honey?" The gay worker asked.

"It's private."

"Oh come on you're in a bridal shop, nothing is private here." He raised his hands and pointed all around the shop.

"It's my business and you don't need to know." Bella smugly said.

"Come on please tell me." The gay man begged.

"No!" Bella yelled.

"I'll tell you if you really wanna know." Edward said as he emerged out of the shadows and into the center of the room, "She's my ex and I'm still in love with her. It hurts me to see her so happy with someone that's not me but I go through it anyway because Alec makes her happy. And I severely love to see her smile."

Bella wasn't smiling after Edward said this her face had turned into a slight frown. Despite the frown Bella still looked at Edward with deep admiration.

"You're both obviously still in love with each other, so why did you break up?" The gay guy asked.

"Well I broke up with Bella because I was afraid of the strong feelings that I had for her." Edward didn't take his eyes off of Bella during this explanation.

"Enough about me and Edward's relationship lets get back to my dress." Bella interrupted before Edward could reveal anymore.

"Well it's finished and it looks wonderful." Alice said from behind Bella.

"Okay well I'll just go and change now." Bella turned to go into the dressing rooms that were behind her.

"Wait." Bella stopped and turned towards Edward at his outburst.

"What is it Edward? We have a class to get to." Alice said annoyed at her brother.

"You didn't get my opinion on the dress. I mean isn't that the whole reason I was here in the first place."

"Yes it was." Bella agreed, "So what do you think?" Bella took a hold of the dress and swung it back and forth.

"You look gorgeous, more beautiful than I have ever seen you look before."

Bella looked taken back at Edward's statement.

"No I didn't mean that you always look ugly." Edward exclaimed, "Don't take what I said that way please. I just meant that you look beautiful."

"Okay don't sweat it Edward." Bella stepped down off the platform, "I gotta go now. See you later Edward."

"Bye Bella." Edward said and then left the store.

When Bella was changing out of her dress, she couldn't help but think of what her wedding to Edward would be like. Bella mentally reminded herself that she had to stop thinking about this, just like she had done hundred of times before. Despite all this reminding Bella couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

While Bella was at the bridal store, Alec was in his dorm room watching television. He was watching a sitcom that he was enjoying until he heard a knock at the door. At the door was a tall woman with big red and curly hair.

"Victoria what are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I came because I'm mad at you." Victoria replied.

"Why on earth would you be mad at me?" Alec raised his voice, "I'm the one who should be mad at you for leaving me."

"I'm mad at you because you didn't invite me to your wedding."

"How did you even know that I was getting married?" Alec wanted to know how someone who he had not spoken to in two years could know about his upcoming wedding.

"Jane told me." Victoria revealed, "We have kept in contact all this time."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well aren't you gonna give me a hug after not seeing me for such a long time?"

Alec wrapped his arms around Victoria and she did exactly the same thing with her arms, except she did it to Alec. All of Alec's old feelings came rushing back to him, he now understood how conflicted Bella had felt. Victoria kissed Alec's cheek and it felt as if a fire had started where her lips had previously been.

"So tell me about your fiancé." Victoria said as they moved away from each other.

"Bella, well she's smart, funny, and beautiful and she has a great personality." Alec explained with a smile on his face.

"She sounds like a perfect person for you to be with."

"She is, me and her are a perfect fit."

"That's great." Victoria said in a monotone voice with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked her as he pulled Victoria's chin up so that he could look at her.

"Nothing."

"Come on Victoria I know when something is wrong."

"I don't wanna tell you." Victoria shyly said.

"Okay buy you will tell me on day." Alec took his hand out from under Victoria's chin.

"Whatever you say." Victoria laughed at him.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Alec asked.

"I've been studying and I have a boyfriend."

"Really what's his name?" Alec felt jealous because Victoria had moved on.

"His name is James and he's a wonderful man."

"Good, because if he wasn't good I would have to go and kick his ass."

They both were laughing really loudly when Bella came into the room, "Alec I need to have the final guest list for your bachelor party." Bella then noticed who was in the room with Alec, "Who's this?"

"Bella this is Victoria." Alec said as he walked to Bella's side and held her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." Victoria replied.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Bella asked Victoria to show her that Alec was hers.

"I don't know." Victoria looked at the happy couple and instantly felt jealous.

"Well we have a few seats left because some people cancelled, so you can have them if you like." Bella moved her hair behind her ear and in the process she flashed Victoria her engagement ring.

"Sure I'll go to your wedding and I can bring James with me."

"It's so great that you'll have a date that means that you won't have to look around for other men." Bella was giving Victoria the evil eye as she said this. Next Bella smiled at Alec, "I better be going, I have a class. Bye babe." Bella pulled Alec in for a very passionate kiss she did this to further anger Victoria. When Bella was leaving the room she turned to give Victoria one last evil look, and then she left, leaving Alec and Victoria in shock.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Well that was awkward." Victoria said after Bella had left.

"Yeah it was. I've never seen Bella jealous before." Alec admitted, "She has no reason to be jealous, because nothing is going on here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Victoria told Alec as she walked closer to him.

"About what?"

"About the fact that there's nothing going on between us." Victoria put her arms around Alec's neck," I have never forgotten about you Alec Volterra. I have missed you and I want you."

"Victoria we can't do this." Alec said as Victoria's face moved closer to his.

"Why not?" Victoria asked him seductively.

"Because you have James and I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Let's forget about them for a while." Victoria kissed Alec on his cheek, "I know that you still love me Alec and I'm still in love with you. So lets do something that both of us have been dying to do for such a long time."

Alec couldn't control himself around Victoria anymore so he gave in and kissed her and slid his tongue inside of her mouth. Victoria was right the entire time Alec did desperately want to do this. He knew that he was cheating on Bella, but Alec couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Wow that was amazing." Victoria exclaimed after they had finished having sex.

"Yeah it was definitely something." Alec felt very badly about what he had just done, but he had to admit that the sex was absolutely amazing. Alec desperately craved to do it again so he pushed Bella out of his mind and said, "Lets do it again."

"What right now?" Victoria asked astonished at Alec's request.

"Yes of course now."

"Well maybe we should talk about this first." Victoria suggested.

"Okay well I have missed you everyday since you left and I tried to forget about you by dating Bella but it didn't work." Alec paused so that he could think about what he was going to say next, "It didn't work because I was still in love with you. I thought that I loved Bella but I was more in love with the idea of her. Bella is a really great girl but she doesn't even come close to measuring up to you."

"So what are you gonna tell her?"

"I guess I should tell her that the wedding is off. But I don't know if I can do that because I don't wanna hurt her."

"I can understand that." Victoria was now tracing circles on Alec's naked chest.

"I'll figure it out later." Alec said, "But right now I wanna get back to kissing you."

Within an instant Alec and Victoria were kissing each other but they didn't get to go far because someone yelled from the doorway, "Oh my god!"

"Bella what are you doing here?" Alec asked as he got off the bed and started pulling his clothes on.

"I'm just here watching my life fall down around me." Bella ran out of the room because she couldn't stand to see what she had just witnessed anymore.

"Bella wait!" Alec yelled as he ran after her.

"No Alec I don't ever want to speak to you again." Bella continued to run until she ran into something hard that caused her to stop.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was the hard object that Bella had bumped into. Bella didn't respond to Edward's question instead she wrapped her arms around Edward and cried into his chest.

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked Alec with such rage in his voice.

"Nothing." Alec answered and then he asked Bella, "Bella will you please just talk to me?"

"Well obviously you did something if she refuses to talk to you." Edward explained.

"I cheated on her." Alec couldn't bring himself to look at Edward as he told him this.

"You bastard. Doing this to a girl like Bella who did nothing to deserve this." Edward pulled Bella in closer to him, "Come on Bells lets go."

Alec watched them walk away and he knew that this would be on of the last times that he would ever see Bella. This made him sad, but he was also happy at the same time because he had Victoria back in his life.


End file.
